


Summer Lovin

by Krisser__kris



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Time, M/M, Undercover As Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-03
Updated: 2002-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisser__kris/pseuds/Krisser__kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An undercover assignment in San Diego puts Blair's life in danger and changes it forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Lovin

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Mary for the beta.
> 
> Thanks to Patt for the art and the encouragement.
> 
> Originally published in My Mongoose Ezine - Many Seasons of Love 2 - Oct 3, 2002

**Summer Lovin**

**by Krisser**

 

“Ellison, Sandburg. My office,” Captain Banks’ voice boomed over the din in the bullpen.

“I wonder what Hairboy did this time?” Rafe snickered as the duo stood up and headed to the Captain’s office.

“Could be Ellison. His stare has been even more menacing of late,” the Aussie gave as an alternative reason for the directive.

As there was no loud yelling when the door closed, the detectives of Major Crime went back to their own work.

Inside, Simon Banks made introductions.

“Detectives Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg. Nick Bently and Sam Gibson, FBI agents, part of the International Crime Task Force.” Simon watched as the men shook hands.

“What’s this all about, Captain?” Blair asked as he looked at the large man. He could feel Jim sizing up the men across from him.

Banks sighed, “I’ll let Agent Bently explain.”

“We’re working with Egypt and France on a ring of international white slave traders. They target young males, not females.” The man paused while he took a sip from his water bottle. “Two escaped, one here and one in France. With their help, we were able to ID sixteen missing men that had also been taken. We suspect many more but we don’t know how long they have been operating here in the US.”

“What do you want with us?” Jim asked professionally, not liking the vibes he got from Gibson as he looked at Sandburg.

“Not you. Sandburg. He fits the profile.” Gibson spoke for the first time.

“No way!” Jim was adamant.

“Jim, listen…” Simon began.

Blair rested his hand on Jim’s arm, “What are you thinking?”

“We have tracked the slavers to a resort in San Diego. Summer Lovin is a resort predominantly for gay men.”

“So, then why are you here in Cascade?” Jim asked coldly.

“My sector chief and your mayor are close friends. The mayor spoke of the city’s finest detective team and offered your services to the bureau. When Decker saw Sandburg’s picture he made the request official.” Bently shared with the Cascade policemen.

Blair forestalled another argument from his partner with a question, “What is the actual plan?”

“For you to go undercover at the San Diego resort. There is a ninety two percent chance that they would try to grab you. We’ll have you under surveillance the whole time. We just need to make the connection with the higher management.”

“What is it about Sandburg that makes him fit the profile?” Simon asked.

“He’s gay looking and has the type of pretty face that’s like the others taken.” Gibson announced with disgust in his voice, his opinion of Sandburg evident. He further groused, “We just want this off American soil. He looks like a fairy boy and that gives us the edge.” Gibson believed that Sandburg couldn’t look so convincingly gay unless he was, so if he was hurt in the operation, well, he really was expendable.

Bently tried for damage control. “The Egyptian government believe that they are the destination country and want it stopped. Bad for their tourist trade. France has twenty-seven missing men and wants them rescued. Three of the sixteen identified were found dead.”

The Sentinel could already read that his partner was going to agree. He looked over at Simon.

Blair nodded, “I’ll do it, but Jim is my backup and my contact. He’s to be in the loop or I won’t participate.” Blair’s voice indicated that there was to be no compromise with his conditions.

“Fine,” Bently nodded while agreeing.

Captains Banks interjected, “I’m sending Brown and Connor with you. We have a close team up here and I want to know that they have several folk watching their backs. This undercover agent is not expendable.”

Gibson shifted uncomfortably at the words that mirrored his thoughts.

Inwardly impressed at the department loyalty, Bently nodded his agreement. “San Diego, two days.”

\-----

Jim was tense and Blair couldn’t help but note this, “Jim, what’s bugging you about this assignment?”

“Sandburg, when Feds are involved, it’s not always sure where they’ll be when the shit hits the fan.”

“So, it’s the Feds, not the case… or me?” Blair was trying to dig out the cause of his partner’s mood.

“Your safety, Sandburg. That’s what I’m worried about, your safety.” Jim said it like it had been forced out of him.

Blair looked Jim square in the face, “I trust you, man. I know that you’ll be keeping tabs on me the whole time.”

“Really, Chief?” Jim had grave doubts about the trust issue.

“Yes, Jim. You’ve been there when I needed you.”

“Not always.”

“Jim, I’m here… so yes, always.”

The Sentinel sensed for any indication that his guide was obfuscating, but there was none. “Okay.”

\-----

Waiting for their flight San Diego, Jim and Blair were joined by Brown and Connor. They were expected. The surprise was seeing Taggert and Rafe.

Jim cocked his head to the side at the two extra bodies, “What’s up?”

“Simon wanted to make sure that our people were protected. Brian and I volunteered, “Joel told them with a smile.

Brown snorted, “Bri just wanted to check out the Southern California babes.”

The group laughed. Blair smiled, warmed by the way he was showed that he, too, was part of the fold, no matter how he got here.

The flight was easy and all were glad they were landing in the same time zone. The problem was at the hotel. There weren’t enough rooms, so Blair volunteered to share with Jim so Joel and Rafe could have his.

They all unpacked and freshened up in time to meet with Bently and his team.

\------

Cascade’s Major Crime team knew that the FBI agent had placed them in the communications van to keep them out of their way. Little did they know that Jim was keeping track of the important conversations happening inside the resort. The FBI didn’t have any bugs planted inside. They used a directional mike directed at the office.

Jim could have told them that most of the important conversations happened on the terrace, but then they’d want to know how he knew that and until Blair made contact with them he wouldn’t have a viable excuse.

Blair had checked in yesterday and they already knew that he was being considered for abduction. Jim had Blair’s CIA contact and they had satellite heat imaging so Jim slept while Taggert watched Blair’s room. They didn’t know when the attempt would be made.

Ellison had woken early. He had a bad feeling and wanted to be focused on his partner. He had to stretch, but he could zero in on the signature heartbeat of his guide. He wouldn’t zone that way.

Jim remembered yesterday’s afternoon meeting, Bennie Walters was having a sit down with some of his employees as they listened to Blair’s check-in interview.

The desk clerk had welcomed the new guest. “Blair Sandburg, your room number is 404. Is this your first time with us?”

“Yes, I needed to come to a resort… like this, to help me figure out some stuff.”

The clerk nodded sagely, “Just come out?”

“No, not exactly. I came to see what I suspected about myself was true.” Blair’s voice lowered as he admitted that.

“So, all of this is essentially new to you? Wow! Well first, my name is Sardí and if you need anything, advice, help, a lover, well, just ask. I will get whatever you need.”

Blair blushed at the blatant offer. “Well, I want to look around and work things out for myself first, but thank you, I’ll keep your offer in mind.”

“Here’s the itinerary of events for the rest of this week. Should give you a variety of activities to choose from.” Sardí handed Blair several sheets with the various schedules.

Blair thanked the desk clerk and made his way to the elevator. He noted a lot of video surveillance. He didn’t want to take a chance that there was also audio equipment so he remained silent, not talking to Jim as he had planned.

The undercover detective unpacked and made his way outside to check over the grounds and to take a walk on the beach. On the way back he stopped at the fortuneteller’s tent just so he could let Naomi know that he had done so. He had a letter from Naomi that said she dreamed that he must go to a fortuneteller this summer. Now he could indulge her.

He entered the tent, which he figured was just part of the entertainment. The gypsy-like woman waved him down to the chair. She held out her hands and Blair laid his on top. She closed her eyes.

“You yearn but you know not what you yearn for…. your heart’s desire will be revealed in the next forty-eight hours. Do not close your eyes to it; it is not what you expect.” She hesitated then added, “You are in great danger. It is close at hand.” She let go and opened her eyes, trapping Blair’s gaze. She looked deep into Blair’s eyes and whispered, “Go safe, Shaman.”

Blair felt somewhat unsettled by the predictions. He thanked her and headed back to his room for the evening.

\----

Blair hoped that something would happen soon. The men on the beach were nice to look at, but none were Jim and he was the only male that he was really interested in.

Mid-morning Jim overheard an abduction planning session.

The voice that he identified as Bernie said, “The buyer will love him, but he’s off the market for several weeks. He’s mine first. I haven’t had a virgin in a long time. I will break him in, but won’t leave any marks.”

There was more but Jim tuned it out as the impact of the overheard conversation sunk in. That bastard planned to fuck Blair. The Sentinel needed to rescue his guide.

Jim turned to the rest of his crew, “Blair is in eminent danger. There is no way to get the Feds to understand in time. I’ve got to go in.

The detective quickly looked over the group in the van while he worked out his plan for getting to Blair. “Rafe, give me your tee shirt.”

“Jim, it’s too small for you.” Rafe replied with unmistakable observation.

“That makes it perfect.” He looked at the Australian detective, “Connor, you have any hair spray or moose?”

The Aussie smiled as she reached for her purse, “Sure thing, Jimbo. What for?”

Jim unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off while he waited for Rafe’s tee shirt. He pulled it over his head and it fit snugly but didn’t reach the top of his jeans. Jim ruffled up his hair and sprayed it with the moose, letting it freeze in place.

Brown watched in amusement as Jim transformed from professional policeman to a Saturday night boy toy.

Joel, on the other hand was continuing with the stake out and he alerted the crew to movement. “New guest arriving.”

Jim turned his head sharply, “Joel, intercept him, quick.”

Taggert and Conner were out of the van, had the new arrival and were back in the van before Jim had finished emptying his pockets.

The guest was protesting loudly, “Hey, I didn’t do anything.” The young man looked indignantly at the people around him.

Connor stepped forward, “Mr. ahh?”

“Hauser. T.J. Hauser.”

“Mr. Hauser, the local police and the FBI need your help. You can be instrumental in helping crack our case wide open,” Connor explained.

“Or are you one of the criminals we are after?” Jim asked.

Hauser looked at Ellison and swallowed, “Criminal?” He shook his head in a negative manner. “Only if being gay is an actual crime. I’m here on vacation.”

Jim nodded to the others, he was telling the truth.

“Well, then, mate, will you help us?” Connor asked.

“Will it be dangerous?” Hauser’s eyes wide with imagined fear.

“Not at all. I just need your reservation confirmation and credit card.” Jim told him as he held out his hand.

“The department will make sure you have a better vacation than you had planned.” Connor told him as Jim pocketed the card and picked up Hauser’s suitcase.

As Jim exited the van Hauser mumbled, “Can I get him for my vacation?”

“No, mate, he’s already taken.” Connor looked at Brown and he grinned back.

\---

Blair headed down to the front desk. He had pegged Sardí as part of the slaver ring and he wanted to run the story he had worked on. He paused a moment in the elevator to get into character. He shook his head, scattering his hair.

Sardí watched Blair approach, he licked his lips, he was delicious looking.

Jim altered his walk just slightly as he entered the lobby. He headed straight to the check-in desk.

Blair was leaning against the counter talking with Sardí. “I just want to find the one. The one that makes my heart…sstop.” Blair’s mouth hung open as he watched Jim, his partner, saunter up to the counter.

They made immediate eye contact. To Sardí, they looked mesmerized with each other.

Jim stopped right in front of Blair, touched his hair and said in a sultry voice, “Where have you been all my life. You are beautiful.” He leaned in and kissed the parted lips.

Blair sucked in his breath and answered the kiss.

Jim was lost in the taste and the texture. It was more than he had ever imagined. The more he tasted, the more he wanted. Only a harsh cough from the man behind the counter broke them apart.

Blair blinked once, twice and sighed. He turned to Sardí and grinned, “The one.” He turned back to the bigger man. “I’m Blair.”

“I’m T.J., but you can call me Jim.” He laid his confirmation receipt and credit cared on the counter, but he kept his eyes locked on Blair.

From the room behind, the Sentinel could hear the cussing from the manager at the obvious connection that had been made between the new arrival and his virgin prize.

Sardí tried to interrupt, “Mr. Hauser, you need to sign for your room.” He passed the credit card receipt and hotel registrar toward the new arrival.

Blair whispered loudly, “I don’t think he’ll be needing a separate room.” He looked up into the liquid blue eyes awaiting confirmation.

The whole face smiled back, “My room is where ever you are.”

Blair placed his hand on Jim’s chest as he practically sizzled, “Yes.”

Jim signed his undercover name, remembering at the last second not to scribble his real name. He was handed a key anyway and stuffed it into his pocket. He left with Blair, hand riding down and resting on the tight ass of his partner.

In the elevator, Blair hugged his partner as he whispered sentinel soft, “There are video cameras in the elevators, hallways and rooms. We have to stay in character.”

Jim nuzzled his partner’s neck in answer. He pulled Blair closer and licked his ear.

Blair tried to stay grounded, but was finding it exceedingly difficult. He asked, “What happened? Why the change in plans?”

Jim rolled his tongue into Blair’s ear, then blew after it. He whispered as Blair moaned, “The manager was planning on taking you for himself. He wanted a virgin ass.”

Blair stiffened and Jim pulled him tighter against him. “It’s okay, I’ll do whatever I have to do to keep you safe.”

Blair nodded into Jim’s chest.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened onto Blair’s floor. They walked hand in hand to room 404.

Inside, Blair showed Jim where to stash his stuff and the Sentinel suggested a shower after he prowled around the room.

Jim turned the hot water on and let the fog build up. He turned on some music to help block the sound. He turned to his partner. “There are cameras or videos in all the corners of the room. The bathroom is clean. I’m just taking precautions in here. Can’t tell how good their equipment is.”

Blair unbuttoned his shirt as he watched his partner.

Jim’s heart beat double time at what he had to suggest, but he had to keep his guide safe. “Blair, Walters wanted to take you himself before he handed you over to the slavers. He has to be made to believe that you are no longer a virgin to male sex.” Jim broke his eye contact as he said the last.

Blair blushed but pushed ahead. “Jim, if there are cameras in all the rooms, we can’t fake it.”

Jim nodded, he had already thought of that.

“Then, since they think we are already an item, can you do it?” Blair wondered how he kept himself from begging Jim to take him. Most of his wet dreams of the last year had than scenario in one form or another.

Jim’s breathing pattern increased at just the thought of his partner’s ass. He asked a bit breathlessly, “Are you sure?”

“I trust you, Jim. I wouldn’t anyone else.”

“Have you ever done male sex before?” Jim had to know.

Blair shook his head, “I’ve thought about it, but hadn’t trusted a partner enough to try.

Jim couldn’t help but feel pleased that his guide trusted him enough, no matter the situation. “Okay, I’ll be as gentle as I can.”

“Have you done this before?” The anthropologist in him had kept away from this topic after Lila. Jim hadn’t liked the personal questions about his sex life.

“Yeah. Army.” Jim kept the sentences short.

Blair bobbed his head a few times, “Okay. There’s stuff in the cabinets.” He stepped out of his clothes and into the shower.

Jim stood bemused. His dick was hard and he couldn’t wait to get Sandburg into bed. The only unsettling thing was he wasn’t sure why Sandburg was doing this. Out in the lobby, he had looked genuinely caught up within the sensual haze that he, himself had been caught in.

He hopped in the shower as Blair exited, trying not to stare at his friend’s package. He was well endowed and he had wanted to reach out and touch. He had just barely stopped himself. He scrubbed himself but didn’t touch his own hard erection.

Blair had turned down the covers when the phone rang. He picked it up, “Hello?”

“Blair, your name was selected for the champagne cruise. It leaves in fifteen minutes. It’s a real high dollar affair.” Sardí’s voice came over loudly.

Blair smiled as he replied, “No way, Sardí. I just found what I was looking for. If I’m lucky,” he giggled then continued, “I’ll be staying inside for the duration of my stay.”

“Oh, Blair, are you sure? He sure moved on you fast. There are a lot of other guys out there. You don’t have to settle.”

Blair looked up at Jim and said convincingly, “Oh, Sardí, I am anything but settling. I just struck gold. I have no plans to let go.” Blair knew that he had spoken no truer words.

“Okay, if that’s what you want, Blair.” Sardí hung up the phone disappointed. Benie would be mad.

Jim raised his eyebrow, “What was all that about?” The Sentinel had heard every word, but the video recorder couldn't know that.

“Oh, I could have gone on their champagne cruise, but I opted for you instead.”

“Oh,” Jim purred, “I’ll have to make sure you don’t regret that.”

“I just believe you can.”

Jim joined Blair on the bed and placed the tube of lube on the bedstand. “We’re going slow. If anything hurts or bothers you, I’ll stop. I want us both to enjoy this.” Jim looked down into his partner’s eyes trying to convey the very truth of his words.

Blair nodded, already caught within Jim’s magic.

Jim leaned in and kissed the full lips. Blair opened up and welcomed him in. The kiss set off lightening in the blood and both quickly forgot they were playing a part.

Jim kissed and nibbled his face around his chin, down his throat and ended back at the lips. Jim sucked in Blair's tongue, memorizing the taste before he reluctantly withdrew. He ran his tongue down the neck not stopping until he reached one nipple. Flicks with his tongue against one started the moaning. The slight grazing with his teeth had Blair arching up for more.

Blair bucked as sensations exploded, his only focus was where Jim’s tongue rested. He was as hard as he had ever been and all he knew was he wanted more.

Jim obliged. With the aid of his sentinel abilities, he was able to easily track what was giving the most pleasure. He sucked the navel and could feel Blair’s heart race faster. He followed the hairline to the groin.

The scent of the area filled his nostrils, musky, male and undeniably Blair. He almost came from that alone. He found he needed to taste more. His tongue found its way to the slit at the penis tip. Blair called out Jim’s name and groaned as his cock was sucked inside the warm mouth.

The Sentinel loved the taste and drew Blair’s erection in as far as he could. He swallowed against it and could feel the climax build. He took it to the boiling point then withdrew. Blair bemoaned the loss.

Jim wasn’t finished but he had to taste it all, he didn’t know if he’d get another chance. He mouthed each testicle, letting his tongue lead. He followed his nose to the small, pulsating opening. Blair’s deep throated moan spurred him on and in. His tongue breached the opening and he became lost in the scent and taste. He pushed in harder and faster and Blair thrust his hips, mimicking the same rhythm.

Without another touch to his cock, Blair came hard and fast.

Jim needed to be inside his guide. He prepared Blair carefully, first with his tongue then with one slicked finger. The Sentinel searched gingerly for the hardened nub and brushed over it, loving Blair’s full-bodied reaction.

He brushed it again. It was with his guide’s moan and arch that he felt the tight muscle around his finger relax. Jim withdrew his finger.

Blair cried out, “No.”

“Like that? Just wait.” Jim slicked up a second finger and inserted both. Again, he did it slow and easy.

“Jim, please..” Blair needed more, he just didn’t know what to ask for.

The Sentinel leaned over and kissed his guide with a deep, arousing kiss as he slipped his fingers out and pressed his leaking erection in. He devoured Blair’s lips as he slowly pushed in.

Multiple sensations immersed Blair’s body, he arched up to meet him as he entered, allowing Jim to enter fully on the first thrust.

The Sentinel froze as sensations he had never experienced flooded his system. So much, so much.

He heard Blair from far away and followed his guide’s voice.

“Jim, I’m good, this is so good.” Blair ran his hand across Jim’s chest, grazing the extended nipples lightly.

The Sentinel’s eyes focused on his guide and he smiled. He thrust slowly and Blair met his thrust. In sync, they mated. Their rhythms, slow at first, increasing with each stroke until they reached a climatic frenzy.

Blair came again between their chests. Just the thought of Blair’s come on his skin pushed Jim over and he released his warm fluid deep into Blair.

Jim pulled out slowly and dropped next to his sated lover, tucking him close.

Few moments in his life had ever felt this good. Jim knew he was in trouble. He wanted Blair this way permanently. Blair thought this was an assignment.

His thoughts jumbled with sated exhaustion, he pulled Blair closer, falling asleep to a distant voice yelling, “Damn, damn, damn.”

\------

A loud pounding on the side of their van alerted the Major Crimes team to a new arrival. A pissed off arrival by the sound of it.

“What in the hell was Ellison thinking? He could have very well sunk our stakeout. He could have blown everything.” Bently yelled as the side door opened.

“Blair’s life was in eminent danger and Jim made a split second call.” Connor told the agent, steel in her voice.

“He’s there to be taken..” Bently began.

“But not to be raped. None of your agents would be expected to submit to rape and you’d better not expect our detective to do so.” Connor was pissed and in his face.

Unwilling to completely back down, he tried, “How did Ellison know his life was in danger?”

“We have a few connections of our own. We had satellite audio and we heard it.” Rafe explained smugly as he patted the equipment. He smiled as he knew it was only backup.

Agent Bently sputtered, “What fucking equipment and how come you left us in the dark?”

Joel calmly looked at the FBI agent, “And you folks have shared everything with us?”

Bently stared at the knowing look on the captain’s face. He didn’t answer the question. He demanded instead, “I want to hear what’s going on.”

Brown handed the agent two cassettes. “We recorded the manager’s conversations. They take place on the terrace, not his office.”

“Most of the important conversations have happened out there. Don’t you know what’s going on, Bently?” Megan couldn’t resist the taunt.

Bently took the tapes, opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. Nothing he could say to this group would put them into their place. “If Ellison screws this investigation, I’ll have his job.” He stomped out of the van, “Keep me posted,” Bently demanded and then he was gone.

Connor looked over at Brown, “You didn’t give him the tape of..?”

Brown smiled, “No, somehow that tape got erased.”

\-----

The two undercover detectives woke in the late afternoon. After a shower that they shared this time, they dressed in swimwear and headed down to the beach.

The summer sun was on its downward slope and they were past the midday heat. They walked hand in hand in comfort.

The Sentinel stretched out with his hearing. No audio devices could reach them here.

“Jim, you think the Feds will be pissed that you’re here?”

“Yup.”

“You don’t care?”

“Nope.” Blair looked worried so Jim explained further, “I couldn’t let any harm come to you. I don’t care how pissed that makes them.”

Blair smiled, “Thanks, Jim. I can always trust you.”

Jim’s heart stopped at the complete trust he could read on the younger man’s face. Trust that shouldn’t be there. He couldn’t help himself, he pulled Blair close and kissed him.

The kiss went on as the waves lapped at their feet. A kiss that spoke of arousal and promise. As they drew apart, Blair rested his head on Jim’s shoulder.

“God, you make me so hard,” his voice panting with need.

Jim placed one finger under Blair’s chin and lifted up his face so he could see into the blue eyes that he had come to know so well. “You’re not playacting now, are you?”

Looking directly into Jim’s eyes, taking the biggest risk of his life, “No, Jim, I’m not. Never was.”

All the fears around Jim’s heart melted away. He took Blair’s hand and placed it against his crotch, “A single thought of your kiss and you make me hard. I’m not playacting, either.”

Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Jim walked Blair backward, further into the ocean. When the water reached their waists, Jim reached his hand inside Blair’s trunks and stroked the cock he’d made hard. Jim realized at that moment that Blair’s hand was in his trunks also and then lost all cognitive thought.

They held each other up as they came into the other’s hand. They stood, wrapped in a tight embrace as the ocean water washed the semen away.

They giggled together.

“That was pretty high schoolish.” Jim looked down at Blair.

His partner just smiled, “Yeah, but it felt great.” Memory struck suddenly, the fortuneteller’s words couldn’t have been more true. This was his heart’s desire.

That night, Blair learned Jim’s body. Learned its taste and texture. The anthropologist still living inside couldn’t help but imagine how much more Jim experienced.

He made a Sandburg map of all the spots that Jim reacted to with moans. He kept track of the gasps and growls and memorized those areas, too. Making love to a sentinel was more than he ever dreamed.

Jim found his greatest pleasure that night. For in sleep, Blair plastered himself all around his body, they touched everywhere. Jim took in a deep breath and sighed. He held on tight and drifted off to sleep.

\---

On the beach the following morning, Jim threw his hearing out far and wide as Blair applied sunscreen to his back. The erotic touches kept him well grounded.

As Jim applied the lotion in return, he shared what he’d overheard. Bernie was at a very high frustration level. High enough to resort to something violent.

The two detectives planned that Blair would go back to the room alone for a few hours, thus giving the slavers the opportunity they wanted.

Before Blair left, Jim called Brown. “Hey, Brownie.”

“What’s up, Jimbo?”

“Stock split at noon. Keep track of the younger stock. The merger could be at any time now. Alert the brokers.”

“Gotcha, Jimbo.”

Jim nodded to Blair as he shut off his phone. After a deep kiss, Blair headed back to his room.

\-----

Rafe looked puzzled. “What did all that mean?”

Brown smiled as he translated, “Jim and Blair are splitting up and he wants us to track Blair. He figures they’re gonna grab Blair anytime now. Said to let the Feds know.”

Joel took out his gun and checked the clip. “Weapons and ammo, people. We stay with Blair and Jim. I don’t care what those Feds do. I’ve gotten the feeling from Gibson and some others that Blair is completely expendable. Don’t let them interfere.”

“Anyone touching our guys will have to deal with me,” Connor wasn’t kidding with her threat.

\-----

Blair kept to a leisurely pace as he headed back to the room. As nice as the summer weather was here in Southern California, he found he was looking forward to being back home, starting his new life with Jim.

The ever alert cop within knew he was being followed. He whispered sentinel soft, “Here goes.”

He turned to check behind him and was grabbed tightly by a pair of hands. At the same time a sack was pulled over his head.

“What the fuck? Let me go.” Blair yelled for all listening.

His hands were cuffed behind him and a gag was stuffed into his mouth over the sack. He stopped trying to make sound, hoping that Jim was tracking his heartbeat.

\-----

The Sentinel heard his guide’s abduction and moved through the resort with all of his ops training in operation. He evaded all the video surveillance equipment as he kept track of Blair.

The cabana at the north end of the beach resort property seemed to be the destination. Jim moved ahead of the abductors.

\-------

Rafe stayed in the van, tracking Blair by satellite. Taggert, Brown and Connor moved out, headsets in place to be directed to their team members.

Rafe was able to see that a lone figure was outside where Sandburg was so he called the Feds and let them know that the buy was going down. The detective accidentally cut the connection when Bently’s yelling interfered with his surveillance.

\----

The FBI burst into the cabana and found seventeen men on the auction block. They found five slave buyers and one manager. Bennie and Blair were missing.

Jim had never lost track of his partner. He said aloud for his team, “Basement. Entrance inside and along the fence line. I’m going in.”

Rafe relayed the info and the Cascade team entered the cabana. Gibson ordered them out but the three detectives ignored him. They followed Rafe’s directions to the hidden basement entrance.

Gibson directed his men to stop the Cascade team.

Joel stepped up behind Gibson and unseen by the others, stuck his gun into his back. He whispered for the Feds ears only. “Whatever harm befalls Blair because of the delay you caused, I’ll make sure it comes back on you tenfold. If he is raped by one, for you it will be ten.”

Gibson believed the cop behind him. “Fuck it, let them go.”

\------

Jim was at the outside entrance where he clipped the electric fence and entered. The scent of male arousal and fear assailed the Sentinel. The fear was Blair’s and the arousal was from a predator that was trying to take his guide.

The Sentinel persona took over and ran into the tunnel. His nose led him directly to his guide. He scanned quickly that his guide was alive and headed for the predator. He grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the wall. He ground his knee into the exposed groin and pressed hard with both his knee and hand.

Blair had to admit that he took great satisfaction in Jim’s actions, but he didn’t want Jim in trouble over this two-bit shit. He decided to intervene.

“Jim, Jim, I need you to hear me. I’m fine, but I’m still handcuffed and it hurts. Help me. Let the shit be, don’t allow us to be hurt by him.”

The Sentinel responded immediately to his guide’s voice. He was happy that his guide could speak. He just wanted to finish off the one who dared hurt his guide. But his guide’s words penetrated and he was hurting. He dropped the insignificant being from his hand and went to his guide’s side.

When Taggert, Connor and Brown rushed in, they found Jim rubbing Blair’s wrists and Blair whispering lowly. They saw the crumpled mass on the floor and looked to Blair.

Connor asked, “Okay, Sandy?”

Blair nodded.

Brown leaned down and check the neck pulse of the perp. “He’s alive.”

The FBI burst into the room and all holstered their weapons after a quick look around. Gibson demanded, “What the hell happened to him.”

“Self defense. He was attacking a police officer. Me.” Blair explained calmly.

The state of undress of the unconscious man told of a much bigger attack.

Gibson looked over at Joel in fear and the look on the captain’s face had the Fed backing out of the room.

Bently walked into the basement, surveyed the scene and said, “Job well done. Let the cleanup boys work. Let’s get out of here.”

No one disagreed.

\----

Summertime in Cascade was not nearly as nice as San Diego, but somehow, Blair didn’t mind. They had two weeks vacation, thanks to Simon, and Jim hadn’t yet gotten to the point where he was willing to let Blair out of his sight.

Blair wasn’t about to complain, since Jim kept him in bed most of the time. Resting was the last thing they ever seemed to do.

So if there was a lack of sunshine or summer heat, Blair didn’t have time to notice.

fini


End file.
